Godzhell Wiki
GodzHell is currently: Offline For anyone who regularly visits, and uses this wiki, I would like to encourage the use of the GodzHell Wikia (Alternatively you can click the box located to the right of this area, and it will open the chat in a small confined area), I'll be on the chat again for the next few hours if you want to catch up, or just to talk. From: The Sinned (Ethan) Wen, Nov 14th, 10:56pm (UTC) Hello everyone, some good news this week. Speaking with Arean he was told by Kerry that he is trying to call his uncle to get the server up, he has also posted a picture of it on the "kerry's offer" page and if anyone has anything to say or show if Kerry has also spoken to you, you can post it their. Secondly i agree with Ethan that the Godzhell Wikia Chat is a good way to speak and ask questions and i can see that is it used much much more now than before so im happy to notice that. If anyone has anything to ask or say you can contact me at ibrahim43@hotmail.co.uk, my talk page or my facebook. Have a good week! ibos (talk) 00:48, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I haven't bothered reading any of this pointless arguing going on, but just shut up. No one gives a shit and you're making the wiki look bad. This goes to everyone (I don't know who's involved whatsoever, so I'm generalizing). -- Kane 04:02, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Kane (Founder) Twistndshout (Admin) TheSinned (Admin) Swoc (Admin) Ibos 100 (Admin) ' 'X100 (Admin) This is a list of ex-staff members of the Godzhell Wiki who served a good term, and who I believe deserve special recognition. A note to other administrators: please do not anyone to this list. You may feel free to say something about someone on the list and sign it with your name, but please don't add anyone. If you feel like someone deserves to be on the list, you can ask me about it. -- Kane 01:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) The Pacific (Ex-Admin) The Pacific: 'Honestly, I never really knew you. I wasn't here during your administration period, but from what I've heard, you did a great job. You were the first wiki admin ever, appointed by Chris (I believe these facts are correct anyway). I don't think the wiki would have survived my extremely long absense without you being here as the only wiki admin for years. I wish I could have been around to know you. I'm sorry to remove your position, but it's for the best that the Wiki has only a few admins at a time. Don't take it personally. I'm very thankful that you and Chris kept this site alive for the years I was gone. -- Kane 01:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Mr Arean (Ex-Admin) '''Arean: '''Arean, you are a great friend of mine. I remember meeting you like it was yesterday through you scamming me in a trade the day I returned. Then a few weeks later, I turned out to be the first person to ever legitimately trade items with you. Our common quality of hating stupid people made us get along, lol. We turned into good friends, and I hate to take the position from you, but I figured you'd understand. This Wiki has way too many admins at the moment, and I can promise you won't be the last to be demoted. I'm going to try to narrow it down to 3 admins soon. I know you contributed a lot to the rares articles, and some others as well. Your vast knowledge of what goes on in the player-created economy is much appreciated, and I hope you'll continue to make edits. Thank you for all of your help, and for turning out to be a good friend. Hopefully I can talk to you again some time, if you're ever around. -- Kane 01:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Im Chris - Beaurecrat Is this wiki helpful? Yes. No. __NOEDITSECTION__